Computing devices and applications can provide communication between multiple users using a variety of media, such as text, images, sound recordings, or video recording. Computing devices and applications can also provide access to user-generated content. Access to content generated by a specified user is often enabled based on a device association with the user. For example, video or audio content generated by a user of a computing device may be stored locally on the device. The locally stored content may be accessible to the user while interacting with the computing device.
Some computing devices and applications allow for remote storage of user-generated content, such as on a cloud computing device. These remote storage solutions often store content in association with a user account. A user attempting to access the user-generated content usually signs in to the account using user-generated information such as a login identification and a password or passphrase. Systems relying on user-generated passwords or passphrases are often vulnerable to attacks on the passwords or passphrases, compromising the user-generated content stored remotely from the computing device of the user. Accordingly, there is still a need in the art to improve storage of user-generated content which is independent of a user's computing device and accessible to the user alone. Further, there is a need in the art to improve remote storage of user-generated content using strong encryption while protecting against unauthorized access attempts against the user's computing device, user authentication credentials, and the stored user-generated content.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.